Revenge
by ReaLac
Summary: Orang bilang dendam itu adalah hal yang berbahaya. Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto Story : Melodynath dan Realac anda bisa menemukan cerita yang sama di wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh cast nya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tulisan ini dibuat hanya untuk menghibur dan merupakan ungkapan seorang fans saja. Kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun yang ada dalam cerita ini hanya kebetulan semata.**

 **Story oleh melodynath.**

Dor

Suara dentuman keras senjata api mengisi seluruh rumah yang lumayan besar, membangunkan seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja terlelap di dunianya.

Bocah berambut itu segera turun dari ranjangnya, membawa kaki kecilnya menuju pintu kamar dan mengintip dari celah kecil lubang kunci. Saat tidak menemukan siapapun di depan kamarnya, iapun membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan, ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri dan merasa heran karena tidak ada orang yang lewat. Basanya walaupun hari sudah malam, pasti ada satu atau dua orang yang melewati depan kamarnya untuk mengecek ia sudah tertidur atau belum.

Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi Iapun berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ruangan tamu, ia langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok saat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam mengerubungi ayahnya yang adalah seorang kurir.

Kurir... yang punya rumah besar. Tentu saja bukan kurir barang biasa.

"Ampun" Hanya itu yang disuarakan ayahnya. Wajah pria itu mengiba untuk minta dikasihani. Anak itu kembali mengintip, matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan sang ibu. Iapun terkesikap ketika melihat ibunya tergeletak dengan banyak cairan yang berwarna merah di sekitar ibuny. Sebuah luka menganga di dadanya.

"Terlambat." Balas seorang pria berambut kuning mencolok yang menggunakan pakaian kantor lengkap dengan jas dan dasi.

Duar.

Suara tembakan lagi.

Anak itu menutup matanya dengan takut saat sekilas ia melihat ayahnya jatuh terbaring sama seperti ibunya. Beberapa orang yang mengerubungi ayahnya hanya melirik tanpa merasa berdosa, dan yang paling parah adalah pria berambut kuning itu, dia tertawa. Dia tertawa melihat orang tua si bocah mati.

Sreeet...

 _S_ _hock_ yang bocah itu rasakan berubah menjadi rasa takut, ketika merasa tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang, dan lagi mulutnya juga dibekap oleh tangan orang tersebut. Iapun panik dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang tesebut. "Sst... tenanglah kalau kau masih hidup." Perkataan orang itu langsung saja membuat bocah tersebut terdiam dan tidak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Ketika merasa dekapan pria itu mengendur Iapun mambalik badannya dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut merah kejinggaan yang masih muda. Bocah itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ayo." Si rambut merah jingga membawa bocah itu masuk kedalam sebuah lemari sepatu dibawah tangga.

"Ssssttt..." Si pria berambut merah menyuruh si bocah untuk diam.

"Jangan keluar dari sini, tunggulah sampai ada bunyi klakson tiga kali, baru keluar dan ingat... jangan bersuara. Kau harus hidup jika ingin membalaskan dendam pada ayahku" Ujar Si pria berambut merah itu lagi.

Brak.

Ketika pintu lemari ditutup si bocah langsung meringkuk takut, dia sangat ingin menangis tapi ia urungkan karena mengingat perkataan si merah agar tidak bersuara sama sekali. Dia harus bertahan dia jika ingin selamat. Dia harus selamat jika ingin menuntut keadilan.

Tinn... Tinn... Tinn... Bunyi klakson tiga kali berturut-turut terdengar. 'Itu kode nya' batin Si bocah rambut hitam itu, iapun membuka pintu lemari sepatu dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Sepi.

Sudah tidak ada orang disana. Si bocah berlari menuju tempat dimana orang tuanya berada.

Lutut anak itu lemas. Dia melihat dua tubuh orang tuanya sudah kaku, ayahnya yang terbaring dengan lubang di kepala, dan disampingnya sang ibu dengan luka yang menganga di perut . Disaat itu hatinya membeku, sedingin es.

...

"Nii-chan" Seorang bocah dengan mata birunya berlarian menghampiri sang kakak yang baru saja pulang menemani ayahnya.

"Hei, bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" Tanya si kakak.

Si adik mengangguk semangat. Ia begitu menyayangi sang kakak. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal dan ayahnya sibuk bekerja. Yang dimiliki bocah itu hanya kakaknya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan anak seusiamu. Dia tampan sekali loh" Ujar kakaknya yang memiliki rambut merah -jingga.

"Oh ya...? tapi aku lebih tampan" Kata si adik yang tidak mau kalah. Suara imut nya membuat sang kakak terkikik.

Kakaknya menggeleng tak setuju. "Tidak. Dia tampan, kalau kau manis"

Adiknya merajuk. Dan kakanya hanya tersenyum.

"Kyuu-nii menyebalkan" Kesal adiknya, dia tidak suka dibilang 'manis'.

"Hahahaha... Naru-chan ngambek" Ujar sang kakak sambil mencubit gemas pipi sang adik yang masih berumur enam tahun itu.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum bodoh pada kakaknya saat meminta 'uang jajan'. Naruto bukan anak yang boros, tapi kebetulan saja uang bulanannya habis karena membeli hadiah untuk Shikamaru.

"Tidak biasanya uangmu habis" Ujar Kyuubi Namikaze, sang anak sulung Namikaze. Ia awalnya bingung saat melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya untuk meminta uang. Seingat nya, Naruto anak yang sangat sederhana dan terkesan irit bahkan kadang pelit.

"Aku baru saja membeli hadiah untuk Shika" Ujar Naruto sambil memasang senyum imut nya.

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk, dia kenal Shikamaru sejak Naruto masih SMA. Shikamaru adalah anak yang pintar, tak salah kalau ia lulus kuliah dua tahun lebih cepat dari Naruto. Padahal Naruto sendiri sudah pintar, terbukti dengan di terimanya ia di fakultas kedokteran.

"Dimana ia bekerja?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto tampak berpikir.

"Dia ehm... di cafe" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa? ia hanya bekerja di Cafe?" Tanya Kyuubi heran. Padahal ia mengharapkan suatu pekerjaan yang lebih baik bagi Shikamaru yang pintar. Kyuubi juga tau kalau Shikamaru sudah yatim piatu sejak lahir, dan bekerja di cafe terlalu sederhana untuk menjadi cita-cita pekerja keras seperti Shika.

"Ya... biarkan saja... yang penting dia dapat pekerjaan. Jaman sekarang mencari pekerjaan itu sulit" Sanggah Naruto.

"Baiklah, terserah apa katamu"

Kyuubi mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya pada sang adik.

"Ini terlalu banyak Kyuu-nii" Kata Naruto.

"Bawa saja, untuk jaga-jaga. Jangan lupa untuk pergi dengan Iruka-san. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi sendirian, ingat itu!" Kyuubi mengingatkan tegas.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia nurut saja pada kakaknya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar kerja sang kakak. Dulu ruangan itu dipakai sang ayah, namun saat ayahnya sakit karena stroke, jadilah kakaknya harus menggantikan posisi sang ayah.

Naruto yang teringat ayahnya langsung berlari ke kamar sang ayah, sebelum pergi dia harus pamit.

Namikaze Minato, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze tengah berbaring diatas ranjang nya sambil tetap membaca dokumen—yang entah apa itu—dengan tenang.

"Ayah" Panggil Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu" Kata Naruto sambil mendekat pada ayahnya.

Minato tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "I... iya, hati-ha... ti" Ujar Minato tergagap, semenjak sakit, saraf-sarafnya agak terganggu, termasuk kesulitan bicara. Namun yang paling membuat Naruto bangga adalah ayahnya selalu menjadi pekerja keras. Banyak juga yang bilang kalau Naruto sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, apalagi rambut kuningnya itu.

...

Mata bertemu mata.

Naruto melihat seseorang yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Orang itu memiliki mata hitam kelam yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Naruto tidak menyukai orang itu, tatapan nya menyeramkan, dingin dan 'sadis', walaupun harus diakui dia agak ehm... tampan.

Si pemilik mata menatap Naruto penuh arti lalu menyunggingkan senyum samar-samar sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja kakaknya. Naruto sebenarnya sudah tidak kaget, toh tamu kakaknya memang sering aneh-aneh.

Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya, disana Iruka sudah bersiap untuk mengantarkan majikannya ke tempat tujuan.

"Paman Iruka" Panggil Naruto.

"Ya tuan muda"

"Apa paman mengenal tamu kakak yang tadi? Aku baru melihatnya dan dia agak sedikit aneh" Ujar Naruto.

"Yang saya tau dia adalah pengusaha pemilik sebuah club di tengah kota. Hanya itu" Jawab Iruka.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. 'Tamu Kyuu-nii memang selalu aneh', batin Naruto.

.

"Ini berlebihan Naruto. Kau tau... aku tidak bisa menerima ini" Ujar Shikamaru saat menemui Naruto yang mampir ke rumah kecilnya dan membawa—tepatnya mendorong— sebuah motor sport.

"Kenapa kau berlebihan sekali sih? Ini kan hanya hadiah untuk orang hebat seperti mu"

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"Aku ini hanya pegawai cafe" Kata Shikamaru.

"Bukan... kau adalah anggota intelegen yang menyamar sebagai pegawai cafe" Kata Naruto dengan suara yang cukup besar.

Grep.

Shikamaru segera membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa diajak menyimpan rahasia, jika ada yang sampai mendengar ucapan Naruto, habis sudah karir yang baru Shikamaru rintis.

"Ssssst" Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto diam.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Shikamaru yang membekap mulutnya. "Makanya... terima saja hadiah dariku, jangan ditolak. Aku tidak tega melihatmu bepergian dengan bus sampai larut malam. Lagi pula motor ini bisa membantu pekerjaanmu untuk mengungkap penjahat" Kata Naruto lagi.

"Tapi motor ini terlalu mahal" Shikamaru melirik motor berwarna hitam metalik yang Naruto beli.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa membayarkan nya padaku dengan gajimu nanti. Yang penting diterima saja dulu!

Senyuman mengembang di wajah datar Shikamaru. Ia selalu tidak habis pikir bagaimana Naruto selalu bisa membuat harinya menjadi berwarna.

"Baiklah" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Nah bagus. Sekarang aku pulang dulu ya" Kata Naruto.

"Mau aku antar?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu. Aku pergi dengan paman Iruka. Dia parkir di depan pertokoan tua di jalan besar. Salahkan jalanan komplek rumahmu yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh mobil" Kata Naruto sambil menggerutu lucu.

"Maklum saja... aku hanya punya uang untuk menyewa rumah disini" Shikamaru tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya bercanda" Jawab Naruto. "Sudah aku pulang dulu!"

"Aku temani ke mobilmu" Tawar Shikamaru.

"Ishh... aku bukan anak-anak... aku juga bukan perempuan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Baiklah... baiklah"

...

Brak. Naruto menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Paman Iruka, ayo jalan" Kata Naruto.

Seseorang di kursi pengemudi  
menoleh ke belakang.

"Loh siapa? Kau siapa?"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum mengerikan.

Dia adalah pria paruh baya dengan wajah yang seram dan Naruto yakin sekali tidak mengenalnya. Belum sempat Naruto protes lagi tapi seseorang telah masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya lalu membekap mulut Naruto dengan sapu tangan.

Naruto tak sempat berontak dan tubuhnya melemas sampai kesadarannya hilang.

Naruto pingsan dan mobil itupun melaju pergi.

To be continued...

 **Huft.… Luar biasa melelahkan…. Selamat membaca guys**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan terimakasih sudah mau mampir ke cerita saya…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : Crime, Homosexual content**

 **Non commercial use**

 **Story : Realac**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika Shikamaru keluar dari kafe tempatnya bekerja. Angin dingin berhembus ke arahnya membuat Shikamaru mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai. Ia pun melangkah menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motor yang sore ini dihadiahkan oleh Naruto. Shikamaru tersenyum kagum mengingat sahabat kuningnya yang selalu mengetahui kebutuhan serta seleranya. Ia pun menyalakan motornya, menikmati derum halus suara mesin motor sebelum beranjak dari kafe, ia berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Shikamaru melewati kawasan pertokoan tua dengan laju yang bisa dibilang pelan mengingat ia sedang membawa motor _sport_ s. Mata Shikamaru memicing tajam ketika melihat sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu pantofel tersembul di sebuah gang sempit. Ia langsung menghentikan laju motornya untuk memeriksa lorong itu. Shikamaru terbelalak ketika melihat Iruka yang tengah pingsan dengan darah yang membasahi sebagian wajahnya. Ia pun memeriksa denyut nadi Iruka kemudian menghembuskan napas lega mengetahui Iruka masih hidup. Shikamaru segera menelpon rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengirimkan ambulans, kemudian menelpon Kyuubi di sela-sela ia memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada Iruka.

Lima belas menit kemudian ambulans yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga, setelah memberikan beberapa keterangan pada petugas ambulans, ia ikut mengiringi mobil tersebut dengan motornya. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto." Do'a Shikamaru, walaupun ia sendiri tahu kalau Naruto saat ini sedang berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

.

Kyuubi meremat keras ponsel yang berada dalam genggamannya. Berita yang disampaikan oleh Shikamaru benar-benar membuatnya emosi. Berani-beraninya orang sialan itu menyentuh adik kesayanganku, geram Kyuubi. Ia pun menghubungi pengawal kepercayaan ayahnya, "Kakashi cepat ke ruanganku!" perintah Kyuubi ketika teleponnya diangkat pada sambungan pertama.

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kyuubi memandang heran kepada Kyuubi yang terlihat gusar dan tidak bisa diam. Ia pun meletakkan berkas yang tengah ia pelajari dan menatap tajam Kyuubi dengan tingkahnya yang membuat ia pusing. "Bisa kau diam! Tingkahmu membuatku pusing. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Kyuubi berdecih pelan ketika mendengar suara dengan nada memerintah yang berasal dari kliennya, akan tetapi ia menuruti permintaan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, dan duduk dengan tenang. "Adikku... dia diculik," ucap Kyuubi frustasi. Ia menenggelamkan wajah di lekukan tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Kyuubi benar-benar merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak karena telah menempatkan adik tersayangnya berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya. Berbagai jenis pikiran negatif berkecamuk di kepala Kyuubi membuatnya ingin menghancurkan semua barang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kyuubi duduk tegak dan membuang semua pikiran negatifnya. "Masuk!"

Seorang pria bersurai perak dan mengenakan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya berjalan menuju arah Kyuubi, ia pun membungkuk sedikit ketika berada tepat di hadapan Kyuubi. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Kyuubi- _sama_?"

"Cari lokasi adikku dan segera laporkan kepadaku!" perintah Kyuubi singkat.

"Baik Kyuubi- _sama_." Kakashi membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku bisa membantumu menemukan adikmu dengan cepat."

Mata Kyuubi memicing tajam, menatap pemuda yang duduk dengan nyaman di sofa. Ia pun bergerak dengan cepat kemudian meraih kerah leher, mengangkat pemuda itu. "Jangan katakan kalau kau yang menculik adikku Sasuke!" desis Kyuubi.

Sasuke menatap remeh Kyuubi, meraih pergelangan Kyuubi dan melonggarkan pegangan Kyuubi pada kerah kemerjanya. "Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang berani mencari masalah dengan orang yang lebih tinggi tingkatannya dariku. Lepaskan tanganmu kalau kau ingin segera menemukan adikmu!"

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Kyuubi setelah melepaskan Sasuke. Kyuubi yakin kalau di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, semuanya memiliki timbal balik yang setimpal.

"Tidak perlu, anggap saja sebagai balas budi di masa lalu."

"Lakukan sesukamu!"

Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku jasnya dan menghubungi orang kepercayaannya. "Kabuto, carikan lokasi Namikaze Naruto secepatnya, lokasi terakhirnya," Sasuke menatap Kyuubi meminta informasi yang ia punya.

"Daerah pertokoan tua di dekat jalan besar, terakhir terlihat jam lima sore. Kemungkinan besar menggunakan mobil yang dibawa Iruka. Rols Royce, plat 'Ru 463'."

Sasuke mengulang kembali perkataan Kyuubi ditambah dengan perintah, "Temukan dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit!"

Di tempat lain, seorang pria berkacamata dengan surai putih berdecak sebal menatap ponsel yang berada di genggaman tangannya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia mengganti delapan layar monitor yang tadinya sedang menampilkan berbagai jenis _game online_ menjadi hasil rekaman _cctv_ yang ia retas dari kepolisian pusat. Kedelapan layar bergerak dengan cepat, membuat ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada layar. Tangannya terus bergerak menekan _keyboar_ d sementara pandangannya terus terarah pada mobil dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti yang baru saja disebutkan bosnya. Namun, mobil tersebut menghilang di sebuah terowongan membuatnya berdecak kesal kembali. Ia pun memutar ulang rekaman _cctv_ dari saat sebelum mobil tersebut memasuki terowongan dan memperhatikan mobil lainnya yang memasuki terowongan. Menghitung berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan, akhirnya ia menemukan mobil yang seharusnya tidak ada keluar dari terowongan. Ia menghentikan rekaman _cctv_ untuk mengingat detail mobil tersebut, kemudian melanjutkan menonton rekaman _cctv_ itu.

Ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya meretas ketika tidak mendapati petunjuk tambahan lagi, ia kembali memainkan _gamenya_ saat menelpon ulang atasannya.

"Mini Volkswagon warna kuning, lokasi yang memungkinkan pelabuhan Konoha." Sasuke menyampaikan informasi yang diterimanya dari Kabuto.

"Kakashi siapkan mobil, dan bawa juga Tenten bersamamu! Aku ingin membereskan tikus got malam ini." ucap Kyuubi cepat saat teleponnya tersambung. "Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengenakan jasnya, taklupa sepucuk pistol dan sebuah pisau tersemat di pinggangnya dan tertutupi dengan baik.

"Aku tidak menolak jika diajak menonton pertunjukan seru." Sasuke memberikan seringai khas, dan merapihkan berkas yang ada di meja untuk dipelajari lagi nanti.

"Jawaban yang bagus."

Kakashi dan Tenten sudah siap ketika Kyuubi dan Sasuke sampai di pintu depan. Tahu tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mengarah pada mobil mini bus yang terparkir dengan rapi membuat Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. "Jangan banyak protes, kalau kau tidak mau ikut segera pulang ke rumah!"

Sasuke memilih tidak membalas ucapan Kyuubi dan melangkah malas memasuki mobil.

.

Rasa pusing yang sangat menyengat menderanya ketika pertama kali Naruto membuka mata. "Dimana ini?" ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan mengetahui kalau Ia saat ini berada di gudang besar yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Kalau saja tangan dan kakinya tidak terikat kuat di kursi yang ia duduki, saat ini ia pasti sudah melarikan diri. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia perlu menganalisis situasinya saat ini. Naruto yakin tidak pernah membuat orang lain kesal ataupun memiliki musuh sehingga ia harus disekap seperti ini, satu pilihan yang tersisa yaitu ia diculik oleh saingan bisnis kakaknya yang ingin menghancurkan bisnis impor dan ekspor peralatan rumah tangga yang tengah berada di posisi puncaknya. Naruto tahu kalau berspekulasi sama sekali tidak akan merubah keadaannya saat ini, akan tetapi otaknya tidak mau berhenti berpikir mengenai maksud orang itu serta bagaimana caranya melarikan diri.

"Sial, kenapa susah sekali." Naruto terus menggerakkan tangannya mencoba melonggarkan ikatan tersebut dan kalau beruntung ia bisa sekaligus membebaskan tangannya. Naruto merasakan perih di pergelangan tangan karena terlalu sering tergesek tengan tali tambang yang kasar namun, ia tidak menyerah untuk melepaskan tali itu. Suara pintu besi yang bergeser membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya mencoba melepas tali di tangannya, ia pun menunggu dengan tenang kedatangan orang yang menjadi penculiknya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto pada pria paruh baya bersurai putih berdiri di depannya. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan namun, ia sadar kondisinya sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya untuk bertanya banyak. Sebisa mungkin Naruto berusaha untuk menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat takut ataupun panik, karena kedua hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu, dan juga ia bukanlah seorang perempuan yang akan bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu jika berada dalam posisi yang berbahaya.

"Tuan puteri akhirnya bangun juga, perkenalkan aku Mizuki, dan juga maaf karena kami berlaku kasar kepadamu."

Naruto menatap tajam pada pria yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh wajahnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau tidak akan mendapat untung sama sekali dengan mencullikku."

Mizuki berputar, memeluk Naruto dari belakang, "Kau salah Naru, kau ini sangatlah berharga dan memberikan keuntungan yang banyak bagi kami tentunya." Bisik Mizuki di telinga kiri Naruto, tak lupa ia mengulum telinga Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Uang?" Naruto berusaha menekan rasa jijiknya dan menjaga nada suaranya tetap datar. Kalau saja saat ini ia sedang tidak terikat dapat ia pastikan pria itu ia kirim ke ruangan UGD karena berani menyentuhnya.

"Hmm... kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu, karena uang juga sedikit terlibat dalam kegiatan ini. Ah... bagaimana bisa kau memiliki kulit yang sangat halus, membuatku tidak tahan untuk menjamahnya." Ucap Mizuki seduktif. Jari tangannya menjelajah dari pelipis, menuruni pipi Naruto, dan semakin turun menjelajahi tubuh Naruto bagian depan.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari tubuhku!" ucap Naruto geram. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia mengalami pelecehan seperti ini. Naruto yakin setelah ini ia tidak bisa menikah lagi karena telah dilecehkan, padahal sampai sekarang ia belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Mungkin ia harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan menjadi pria lajang.

"Tenang saja puteri, aku sudah memastikan kalau tanganku jauh dari bakteri." Mizuki menjilat kulit leher bagian belakang Naruto kemudian meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di kulit _tan_ Naruto.

"Aarrghh... Lepaskan...! Tidak... Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhku!" Naruto tidak lagi dapat menahan dirinya dan berakhir dengan berteriak panik ketika tangan Mizuki menyusup ke balik pakaiannya. Tangan dan kakinya ia gerakkan sekeras mungkin, mengakibatkan jaringan kulitnya terkikis dan mengeluarkan darah.

.

Perjalanan menuju pelabuhan yang seharusnya bisa ditempuh dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam bagaikan perjalanan yang memakan waktu berminggu-minggu lamanya bagi Kyuubi. Ia sendiri tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membuat tangan dan kakinya berhenti bergetar. Ia lebih dari siap menghadapi puluhan orang yang menodongkan senjata api ke kepalanya daripada harus memikirkan kalau adiknya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau yakin akan menyelamatkan adikmu dengan jumlah yang seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses menyadarkan Kyuubi dari berbagai bentuk penyesalan juga pikiran negatif yang bercokol di otaknya. "Ya, mereka sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap Kyubi memandang gadis keturunan Cina dengan model rambut dicepol dua dan Kakashi yang sedang menyetir dengan keyakinan penuh.

Sasuke memilih diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Kyuubi, menurutnya Kyuubi benar-benar ceroboh kali ini. Jika saja terdapat banyak orang yang menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan berbagai jenis senjata api dapat dipastikan nyawa Kyuubi akan lenyap seketika. Bukan berarti ia menghawatirkan mahluk merah yang tempramen ini, hanya saja ia tidak ingin rencana yang ia atur dengan rapi hancur berantakan dalam sekejap karena tingkah gegabah Kyuubi.

Selang beberapa menit mobil yang mereka gunakan pun berhenti, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah mencapai tujuan. Dari jauh dapat terlihat galangan yang terisi oleh berbagai jenis kapal yang menepi, dari kapal kecil hingga kapal pengangkut penumpang berukuran besar. Memahami mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk memeriksa semua tempat di pelabuhan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berpencar menjadi dua bagian, setelah sebelumnya diberikan peringatan keras dari Kyuubi yang mengatakan, "Dilarang membuat adegan penuh dengan darah di hadapan Naruto. Prioritas utama adalah keselamatan Naruto."

.

Pelabuhan yang cukup bisa dikatakan luas itu membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan mencari jejak. Mereka sebelumnya sudah menemukan mobil yang menjadi transportasi sang penculik, mereka juga yakin kalau penculik tersebut bersembunyi di sekitar pelabuhan. Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuubi dalam diam, sudah lima menit mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berlari mengitari area pelabuhan. Sebuah cara yang paling tidak efektif untuk mencari seseorang. Kalau diibaratkan dengan sebuah kaliamat maka akan berbunyi seperti ini, 'Mencari sebuah jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami.' Bukan hal yang mustahil memang, tapi sangat menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Sebuah terikan samar membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia yakin kalau pendengarannya tidak salah karena Kyuubi juga ikut berhenti. Sasuke menutup matanya, menajamkan pendengaran mencoba mencari asal suara. Setelah yakin ia pun berlari mendahului Kyuubi, berbelok ke kiri ke arah pergudangan yang tidak terpakai karena akan dirombak. Sasuke berhenti di depan gudang dengan cat berwarna biru kusam, berdecih kesal karena melihat pintu yang terkunci rapat. Tidak ingin bersusah payah mencari jalan masuk lainnya, Sasuke mengambil pistol yang berada di balik jas dan menembak gembok yang langsung rusak pada tembakan pertama. Sasuke harus mengeluarkan tambahan tenaga untuk membuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari lempengan baja. Suara deritan terdengar jelas ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, ia pun berhenti ketika merasa pintunya sudah terbuka cukup lebar.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah seorang pemuda pria yang tengah dicumbu oleh pria sambil terikat. Bergerak dalam diam, Sasuke menghampiri mereka secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi bergerak cepat mendahuluinya, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal dan mengutuk Kyuubi yang terlalu gegabah.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh tubuh suci adikku dengan tangan kotormu!" Kyuubi mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya dan menendang Mizuki hingga jatuh tersungkur beberapa meter dari posisi awal. Belum sempat berdiri, Mizuki kembali jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan yang mengenai perutnya.

"Beraninya kau mengotori adikku yang manis, akan kupastikan kau menyesal!" Kyuubi kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada Mizuki namun, dapat dihindari pada detik-detik terakhir. Mizuki pun balas menyerang Kyuubi, adu serangan dan bertahan pun tidak dapat terelakkan.

Sasuke menatap datar pertarungan antara Kyuubi dengan Mizuki, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk ikut campur, dan lebih memilih untuk membebaskan pemuda yang baru satu kali ia temui. Dengan cekatan Sasuke memotong tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki Naruto dengan pisau lipat kesayangannya.

Saat membantu Naruto berdiri Sasuke merasa ada bahaya yang menghampirinya, ia pun mendorong Naruto untuk duduk kembali dan menarik kepala Naruto agar menunduk. Firasatnya benar, karena pada detik berikutnya Sasuke merasakan timah panas yang lewat beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Sasuke berdecih kesal melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam muncul satu-persatu dari arah belakang. Merutuki peruntungannya saat ini yang tepat berada di dalam posisi sangat merugikan karena musuh dapat menghabisinya dalam waktu singkat, belum lagi ia harus mengurusi bayi besar yang berada di hadapannya.

Kalau sampai ia mati di tempat ini sementara keinginannya belum terpenuhi, akan Sasuke pastikan ia menghantui Kyuubi di hari pertama pemakamannya dan mengutuk Kyuubi serta keturunannya agar tertimpa kesialan sampai turunan ke tujuh.

"Pejamkan matamu, jangan dibuka sampai aku ijinkan. Abaikan saja semua suara yang kau dengar, ikuti pergerakanku jangan banyak bertanya!"

Naruto menatap penasaran pada sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkannya, sebenarnya Naruto memiliki banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan, hanya saja saat ini ia sedang dalam kondisi yang baik, bahkan saat ini ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya karena masih _shock_. Naruto pun memilih menuruti ucapan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya, menanggukkan kepala kemudian menutup matanya.

Sasuke sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya ketika Naruto menuruti semua perintahnya, setidaknya bebannya sedikit berkurang saat ini. Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto menuju tumpukan barang yang berada di sudut sambil terus menghindar dari hujaman peluru. Sasuke tidak memiliki waktu dan tidak ingin repot-repot untuk memperhatikan keadaan Kyuubi yang tengah bertarung dengan Mizuki, ia yakin Kyuubi pasti baik-baik saja kerena dia memiliki banyak nyawa untuk dihambur-hamburkan.

Setelah mencapai tempat berlindung Sasuke langsung balas menyerang mereka, satu-persatu pihak musuh mulai berjatuhan terkena tembakan Sasuke yang tepat mengenai bagian vital, dengan cekatan Sasuke mengisi ulang peluru pistolnya, sesekali bersembunyi ketika peluru musuh ditembakkan terlalu dekat dengan tempatnya. Selang beberapa saat, Kakashi dan Tenten ikut bergabung, dan menghabisi seluruh musuh yang tersisa dalam waktu singkat.

Sasuke menatap malas pada sekelilingnya, gudang yang tidak terpakai kini berubah menjadi tempat penjagalan. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, bau anyir darah menguar di udara, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan hidung tidak suka. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih setia berjongkok sambil menutup mata, 'naif' satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya ketika melihat keadaan Naruto. Ia pun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Naruto . "Selamat malam." Bisik Sasuke sebelum memukul tengkuk Naruto cukup keras hingga menyebabkan Naruto pingsan. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto menggendongnya seperti Tuan puteri, menghampiri Kyuubi yang tengah duduk di atas tubuh seseorang sambil menyeka keringat.

"Kau ceroboh rubah." Ucap Sasuke datar, namun matanya menatap Kyuubi tajam.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, bagaimana keadaan adikku?"Kyuubi berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke,mengambil alih adiknya yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Kyuubi menatap sayang Naruto, adik kecilnya ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Dia baik, mungkin sedikit terkejut."

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku." Ucap Kyuubi tulus.

"Hn, dengan begini hutangku sudah lunas."

"Maafkan saya karena datang terlambat Kyuubi- _sama_ ." Kakashi menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

"Bereskan semua kekacauan ini, dan bawa dia! Aku ingin menyiksa dia lebih lama, lagipula kita memerlukan informasi tambahan." Ucap Kyuubi kemudian ia melangkah keluar gudang sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto. Mata Kyuubi berkilat menjanjikan pembalasan pada orang yang berada di balik peristiwa ini.

Di depan pintu gudang terparkir mobil yang berbeda dari mobil yang mereka gunakan menuju tempat ini, dan tentunya mobil kali ini termasuk dalam golongan kelas mewah.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku membawa adikku yang manis ini menggunakan mobil yang murah." Ucap Kyuubi sebelum Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi yang sangat absurd, "Dasar _brocom._ " Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar wanita bercepol dua yang kini menjadi sopir, ia sendiri tidak ingin tahu mengapa Kyuubi melarangnya duduk di kursi belakang. Ah, lebih tepatnya ia tidak perduli selama rencananya berjalan dengan lancar maka, orang lain sama sekali tidak penting baginya. Sasuke melirik ke arah spion, terlihat asap hitam tebal yang membumbung ke langit, sepertinya pembersihan sudah dimulai.

.

Setibanya di kediaman Namikaze, Kyuubi langsung membawa Naruto ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaian serta membersihkan tubuh Naruto dengan air hangat. Kyuubi meringis sakit saat menatap luka lecet di pergelangan tangan Sasuke, dengan telaten ia mengobati luka Naruto. Ia terlalu fokus dengan keadaan adiknya sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang lain di kamar adiknya. Saat akan meletakkan kotak obat barulah ia menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang bersandar santai di sebelah pintu. "Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" desis Kyuubi tidak suka.

"Kau sudah pasti mati dari lima belas menit yang lalu jika aku adalah musuh." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Kyuubi menatap tajam Sasuke, lima belas menit katanya, berarti dia sudah ada dari awal dan melihat saat ia mengganti baju Naruto yang berarti ia melihat Naruto tanpa busana. "Kau...!" Kyuubi menatap marah Sasuke, tanpa sadar ia menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kyuu- _nii_."

Suara panggilan Naruto membuat perhatian Kyuubi teralihkan. Ia pun menghampiri Naruto, duduk di pinggir kasur, "Hm... bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Sasuke menatap bosan tingkah Kyuubi yang seperti orang penderita kepribadian ganda.

"Aku baik, bagaimana dengan Paman Iruka?"

Kyuubi menghela napas panjang saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Selalu seperti ini, adiknya ini selalu saja lebih mementingkan keadaan orang lain daripada keadaannya sendiri. "Dia baik, bagaimana keadaanmu Naru? Jangan mencoba berpura-pura baik-baik saja ketika dihadapanku Naru!"

"Aku baik-baik saja _niichan_ , aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja tadi, selebihnya tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja aku ini kuat, kan aku seorang lelaki sejati," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang meyakinkan, ia juga memberikan cengiran lebar khasnya sebagai pendukung tambahan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kau istirahat lagi!"

"Kyuu- _nii_ , ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu... mengenai orang yang menyelamatkanku, apa Kyuu _-nii_ mengenalnya? Emm... aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya."

"Orang itu," "Perkenalkan, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memotong ucapan Kyuubi sebelum selesai, dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

 **See u next chap (^-^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh cast nya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tulisan ini dibuat hanya untuk menghibur dan merupakan ungkapan seorang fans saja. Kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun yang ada dalam cerita ini hanya kebetulan semata.**

 **Story oleh melodynath.**

"Aku hampir mati karena khawatir…. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Shikamaru panik. Ia bahkan sampai izin kerja setengah hari agar dapat datang ke kediaman Namikaze. Shikamaru selalu takut, takut akan semuanya yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Bagi Shikamaru, Naruto adalah semuanya, semuanya.

"Aku juga hampir mati karena ketakutan akan nasibku... aku pikir aku akan tamat" kata Naruto yang duduk di ranjangnya sambil menatap Shikamaru yang duduk di sofa kamar miliknya. "Disana ada orang yang sangat menyeramkan, mereka menodongkan senjata padaku dan mengikat tubuhku dengan tali. Mereka pikir aku ini hewan yang akan disembelih, apa?"

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, tangannya mengelus lembut rambut pirang Naruto.

"Tidak. Tapi si bajingan itu berani menciumku. Dia berani-berani menyentuhku" jawab Naruto dengan tatapan marah saat mengingat pria yang berani menenempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Bagi Naruto, apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin itu tidak dapat dimaafkan begitu saja. Untung saja kakaknya sudah bilang mereka sudah berakhir di penjara. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu jika kakaknya sudah mengirim mereka ke neraka.

"APA?!" Shikamaru mendadak ikut emosi, entah mengapa tubuhnya menegang dan ada sengatan listrik yang membuatnya begitu tergelitik saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto.

"Sialan!" maki Shikamaru lagi.

"Untunglah teman kakakku datang untuk membantuku keluar dari sana" ujar Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sepertinya masih muda... mungkin seumuran dengan kita... ehm... tapi entahlah, dia agak aneh, yaaa seperti kakakku yang terlalu kaku dan tidak punya selera humor. Namun, dia berbeda, dia seperti pahlawan. Dia baik. Dia muncul disaat yang tepat dan dengan cara yang tepat" Mata Naruto berbinar saat menceritakan seperti apa sosok Sasuke.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas mendengar celotehan Naruto. Kini Naruto terlihat seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Maaf karena aku tidak dapat menolongmu" kata Shikamaru.

"Kau ini bicara apa Shika? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini, bagaimana mungkin aku marah padamu karena tidak ada disana. Lagipula ini sudah jadi resiko bagi seorang adik pengusaha. Iya kan? Tapi mulai sekarang, kau harus lebih perhatian padaku. Awas saja!" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa manis. Haduh. Shikamaru tidak akan tahan dengan senyuman itu.

Tok... tok... tok...

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk seseorang dari luar.

Ceklek

"Ada apa bibi?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat seorang pelatanan di rumahnya ada di depan pintu.

"Ada Tuan Uchuha di ruang ramu, beliau mencari anda"

"Mencari aku?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih"

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Jujur saja dalam hati, Shikamarus udah sangat penasaran pada sosok Sasuke. Seandainya dulu ia tidak terpepet kendala biaya, Shikamaru pasti sudah ikut les beladiri dan kini bisa menjaga Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap sosok Sasuke. Persis seperti apa yang ia bayangkan dan ia takutkan. Sasuke tampan dan menarik walaupun seperti mayat hidup. Tapi jelas sekali kalau Sasuke punya pesona. Dan pesona itu masalah alamiah... _jadi apa Naruto akan tertarik?_ batin Shikamaru.

Entahlah.

"Shikamaru..." panggil Naruto lembut, seakan menarik Shikamaru dari alam pikiran miliknya.

"Ini Sasuke Uchiha... dia teman kakakku. Orang yang menolongku kemarin itu" kata Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru memasang senyum tipis lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya, hendak menjabat tangan Uchiha Sasuke, kenalan barunya.

Mata Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas tanpa ingin membalas jabatan tangan Shikamaru. Sasuke tidak tertarik... benar-benar tidak tertarik. Shikamaru bukan tujuannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" kata Sasuke memperkenalkan diri namun tidak menjabat tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas pelan. Sudah biasa bagi orang sepertinya ditolak oleh orang kaya. Karena pada kenyataannya, orang kaya sama saja... kecuali Naruto-nya.

Naruto jadi gondok melihat Sasuke yang tidak membalas tangan Shikamaru. _Dasar sombong_! kata Naruto dalam hati. _Menyebalkan seperti Kyuu-nii!_

"Kau tau... aku mendapat izin dari kakakmu untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kata-kata yang sukses membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto kaget karena bukan orang sembarangan yang diperbolehkan mengajak Naruto keluar rumah, apalagi Kyuubi adalah kakak yang sangat protektif.

"Mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke. "Kau bosan kan dikurung dikamar?" Tanya Sasuke.

Jujur sih, Naruto memang bosan. Tapi jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke tidak terdengar baik di telinga Naruto. _Sasuke baik, tapi aku... entahlah, aku takut._

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat kerja Shikamaru, lagipula aku sedang ingin ke Cafe" ujar Naruto sambil melirik Shikamaru sekilas.

"Eh?" Shikamaru heran. Sejak kapan Naruto suka kopi? menghirup aroma kopi saja membuat Naruto sakit kepala.

"Kasihan Shikamaru, dia sedang bekerja tapi terpaksa mengajukan ijin karena khawatir padaku" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah" Sasuke mengendikan bahunya. "Tapi kau naik mobilku" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Shikamaru hanya melihat Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Dia tau pria ini mempesona tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang menggunakan pesonanya dengan benar. Seperti bunga pemakan serangga yang memiliki mahkota berwarna warni, memikat, tapi berbahaya.

.

.

"Kau suka tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengedarkan matanya di Cafe tempat Shikamaru bekerja.

Sejak sampai, Shikamaru langsung menuju dapur - memakai apron - mencuci piring - dan melakukan pekerjaan lainnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke. Shikamaru merasa Sasuke 'tidak bisa dipercaya' dan Shikamaru memang sedikit,,, cemburu.

Shikamaru datang membawa segelas Greentea latte dan segelas Espresso. Naruto segera menyambar Greentea miliknya yang terlihat menggiurkan, Shikamaru selalu tau selera Naruto,,, bahkan Greentea ini sudah diberi gula batu, padahal mana ada Greentea dengan gula batu.

"Aku suka tempat ini. Dimana lagi aku bisa mendapat Greentea latte dengan gula batu. Hanya buatan Shikamaru" Puji Naruto pada Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Apa kau punya minuman yang lebih baik dari ini?" tanya Sasuke mencibir.

Shikamaru menoleh pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Minuman seperti apa?" tanya Shikamaru. "Aku pikir kau suka Espresso, ini adalah menu andalan Cafe kami... apa mau aku ganti dengan Cappuccino atau yang lain?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kalian menjual Vodka?"

"Vodka?" Shikamaru tidak habis pikir. Dia pikir ini Pub? Cafe ini didominasi anak sekolah dan anak-anak polos seperti Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menjual minuman beralkohol seperti itu. Sasuke Uchiha ini pasti gila, batin Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Cafe seperti ini harus menjual Vodka?" Marah Naruto... ia sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku pikir Cafe ini akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan bila ada sedikit warna" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Maaf kami tidak menyediakan minuman seperti itu disini. Cafe ini adalah tempat bermain anak sekolah, jadi kami tak mungkin menjual Vodka" kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi bolehkah aku minta minuman lain saja, aku rasa seperti cocktail tanpa alkohol" Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah. Tunggulah sebentar" Shikamaru mengambil Espresso yang ia hidangkan di meja. Sepertinya Sasuke memang lebih suka sesuatu yang berbau 'dewasa'.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Sasuke memandang Naruto lekat, membuat si pirang itu merasa tak nyaman. Harusnya ia menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk jalan-jalan, Sasuke aneh, bahkan lebih aneh dari Kyuubi.

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih seru? Biar aku beri tahu!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Beri tahu? apa?"

"Sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari Cafe ini... lebih menantang dan cocok untuk seorang Namikaze" Sasuke membuat Naruto gagal paham.

"Storm" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Storm?"

"Aku telah membangunnya dengan usahaku sendiri dan aku yakin kau akan menyukai. Kakakmu juga langganan utamaku" Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai asing.

Naruto jadi bergidik ngeri karena tak mengerti arti dari tatapan menyeringai Sasuke. Kakaknya? Langganan Sasuke? Seingat Naruto, kakaknya tidak pernah 'hangout' seperti anak muda pada umumnya karena pria itu terlalu sibuk.

"Apa itu semacam club malam?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm... mungkin. Aku hanya buka dimalam hari"

"Apa kau menjual alkohol?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku menjual semuanya. Semua yang tak kau temukan di Cafe seperti ini. Seorang Namikaze pasti menyukai Storm"

Sukses. Kalimat Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto begitu penasaran. Besok dia akan ke Storm.

.

.

Dor.

Dor.

Dor.

Tiga kali tembakan bertubi-tubi berhasil mengenai jantung seorang pria bermantel hitam. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya menonton tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan ada yang justru merasa senang dan tertarik. Tempat ini memang dipenuhi orang gila. _Orang abnormal_.

Storm.

"Aku memberimu tempat. Lakukan transaksi sesuka kalian tapi jangan uji kesabaranku. Ikuti peraturan dan jangan mencari masalah!" ujar seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam lengkap dengan segala pesona yang ia punya.

Pria itu menarik mayat yang baru saja ia bunuh. Matanya menatap tubuh tak berdaya itu hampa. Peraturan adalah peraturan dan jangan pikirkan untuk melanggar peraturan yang ia buat. Peraturan miliknya adalah mutlak.

"Ini adalah hukuman karena kau melanggar peraturan yang aku buat. Aku tidak peduli transaksi apapun yang akan kau buat, tapi kau harus tau, Storm adalah milikku" ujar Pria itu sambil berbisik pada mayat yang jelas tak akan mendengar kata-katanya lagi.

"Sasuke-sama... kau tau, Badan Intelijen mulai kembali mengendus aktivitas transaksi di tempat kita. Ini karena pria itu dengan ceroboh membuang mayat dari salah satu pelacurnya di depan jalan"

"Selesaikan! pastikan Storm bersih selama dua minggu kedepan. Tidak ada pelacur, pil, ataupun alkohol. Buat perjanjian baru dengan para pelanggan, katakan jika biaya keamanan mereka dibebaskan selama dua minggu. Dan untuk Namikaze Kyuubi, kembalikan barang yang mereka titipkan, kita akan ambil lagi setelah masalah selesai" Titah sang tuan pada anak buahnya.

Storm. _"Aku menjual semuanya. Semua yang tak kau temukan di Cafe seperti ini. Seorang Namikaze pasti menyukai Storm"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"Aku tak tau pak, ini akan sulit. Aku masih baru dan ini adalah tugas besar" Ujar Shikamaru dengan ragu.

"Tugas ini sebenarnya tak seberapa sulit dipecahkan. Tapi jujur saja, tugas ini memang berat. Storm memang sudah ada, kami tau seluk beluk nya, kami paham. Tempat itu dimana para penjahat menjual wanita, perdagangan gelap organ tubuh dan mata rantai narkoba. Bagaimana mungkin intelijen tidak tau?" Seorang pria tua bersahaja duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya bertanya-tanya. "Lalu mengapa tidak diselesaikan dari dulu?"

"Mereka punya sindikat khusus dan orang jenius di belakangnya. Itulah mengapa aku memilihmu. Aku pikir orang jenius hanya bisa dilumpuhkan oleh orang jenius"

Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah. Ini adalah tugas pertamanya dan ia mendapat tugas yang cukup berat sebagai debutnya. Mungkin dengan bantuan Tuhan dan usaha yang besar, dia bisa menemukan jalannya.

To be continued

 **Cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk kak Rea.**  
 **Karena cerita ini mengandung tema yang agak dark, terutama dengan adegan kriminal nya... Saya harap para pembaca bisa lebih bijak dalam menanggapi jalan ceritanya.**  
Terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff saya ini, apalagi mau vote dan comment *pundung* Dan untuk kak Realac, semoga gak kecewa dengan gaya menulis saya yang seadanya.  
 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa.**


End file.
